The Thorn in her side
by AngstyFluff
Summary: Ellis Grey had another daughter when Meredith was 5, all her life she was been a thorn in Ellis' side.  Now she is in Seattle and finds her mother with Alzheimers and her sister has gone soft for McDreamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aimee Grey had, in her opinion, a hard life. Her parents had been unhappy and miserable with each other when she was conceived and had divorced before she was born, she had never even met her father Thatcher. Her mother was a terrible mum by anyone's standards, she told Aimee often enough that she was a mistake and that she should have gotten rid of her. Aimee had an older sister, Meredith, they were close when she was small. But then Ellis had sent Aimee to boarding school while Meredith remained at home, Aimee only came home for two weeks out of the year and had grown apart from Meredith. Like Meredith Aimee had acted out during her teens and got kicked out of school. Aimee never went home to her mother after she left school, she traveled and trained as a social worker but had never taken it up as a job. She had been living in Florida for a few months working behind a bar in a club, then Ellis Grey's rent cheques had stopped arriving and a few months later after being kicked out Aimee went to Seattle to find her sister.

Aimee knew that her mother owned a house in Seattle, she had even stayed there a few times and she knew Meredith was living there. But since Aimee hadn't been to Seattle since she was nine, she thought it was safer to go to the hospital she was bound to find either Meredith or Ellis on the surgical floors.

So Aimee went to the hospital and found her way to the surgical floor, she spotted a young hot looking doctor at the nurses station, so she went over to him.

"I'm looking for Dr. Grey do you know her?" said Aimee.

"She's in the OR with Bailey," snapped Alex not looking up enough to see who was talking to him. He muttered angrily under his breath. "Stole the damn case from under me."

"Alright what about the other one?" asked Aimee impatiently.

"What other one?" snapped Alex, then he looked up at Aimee. "Who are you anyway?"

"Aimee Grey, I'm looking for my sister."

"Meredith?" asked Alex stupidly.

"Give the boy a prize," muttered Aimee.

It was pretty clear to anyone that Aimee and Meredith were sisters, they both looked a lot like Ellie only smaller and delicate. Aimee had darker hair than Meredith than she had Thatcher's eyes.

"Anyway she is in the OR," said Alex. "I could take you to her."

"You're just going to wander into the OR and…"

"I meant the gallery," said Alex a little flustered.

"Alright thanks," said Aimee flashing him her most winning smile.

"Follow me."

"So…you know Meredith well?" asked Aimee as she followed Alex.

"I guess," shrugged Alex.

"So you would know McDreamy?" said Aimee. Meredith had called Aimee the night Derek had picked Addison, she was howling and quoting N'sync. Meredith had failed to call her and tell her about Prom and that she and Derek were now a couple.

"Ah Shepherd," said Alex.

"Yeah didn't his wife show up after he had been dating Mer?"

"Yeah but that was a long time…" said Alex.

"Could you point him out to me?" Aimee interrupted.

"Sure the one with the hair over there," said Alex pointing to Derek.

"Thanks," said Aimee making a mental note to have a word with him. Nobody makes her sister quote N'sync and gets away with it. "Could you hold on a minute?"

"Sure," shrugged Alex.

"I'll be right back," said Aimee sweetly.

She walked over to Derek and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he said when he saw her.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Aimee asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" said Derek, she looked so familiar but he couldn't place her.

"Me," said Aimee raising her fist.

WHAM!!

Suddenly Derek was on the ground clutching his nose, groaning in pain.

"That was for Mer, now if you could point me in the direction of your wife that would be really helpful," said Aimee standing over him.

"AIMEE!"

"Meredith…"

* * *

There's the first chapter REVIEW and let me know what you think of the idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell!" said Meredith, spotting Derek on the floor. She bent down to him. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Damn right, he's bleeding," said Aimee, dragging Meredith to her feet. "Now where is the fire-crotch wife?"

"Aimee! What the hell did you do?" shouted Meredith.

"I punched him," said Aimee as if Meredith was an idiot. "He's an asshole."

"He's not—"

"MY OFFICE NOW!" the chief thundered at them, coming out of nowhere.

"What? Me?" said Aimee.

"YES, YOU!"

"I'm outta here," said Aimee. She wasn't getting hauled into someone's office like a naughty schoolgirl.

"No you're not, you'll come with me to the chief's office," said Meredith firmly.

"Why? Come on Mer, let's go to a bar, get drunk and sing karaoke… it'll be fun," said Aimee, taking Meredith's hand.

"No… you can't just come here and punch my boyfriend… and my boss and then want to go to a bar… I'm a doctor!" Meredith shouted at her.

"Your boss is an asshole and I am not going to be dragged to some old doctor's office to be yelled at… I'm not a child!" Aimee argued.

"Then don't act like one," snapped Meredith, noticing that almost the entire surgical staff were watching them. "Come on Aims, just do this."

"Alright, but I am not apologizing to that bastard," said Aimee, deciding to follow Meredith.

"Aimee, you don't understand," sighed Meredith, showing her to the Chief's office, leaving Derek to follow them at a distance.

"Did you or did you not call me, blind drunk, singing N'sync and telling me it was all bullshit because of that big haired prat?"

"Alright… yes but…"

"There you go, he deserved to be punched," Aimee insisted.

"You don't get it," sighed Meredith.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're not all that happy to see me," said Aimee.

"You punched my boss!"

"He deserved it."

"I am not arguing about this," said Meredith. They were now outside the chief's office. "Just stand there and look sorry. Hopefully Derek won't press charges."

"Let him!"

"Aimee just try and look sorry and keep your mouth shut," Meredith ordered.

"When did you become so bossy and boring?"

"You bring it out in me," said Meredith, exasperated by Aimee's attitude.

"The Dragon doesn't still work here does she? The last thing I need is both of you yelling at me."

"Uh… no Mum doesn't work here," said Meredith. She knew she should probably tell Aimee that their Mum had Alzheimer's but for some reason she just couldn't. Aimee was five years younger than she was, and her relationship with Ellis was a lot more strained than Meredith's. She was still her little sister no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was, and Meredith didn't want Aimee to have to deal with the fact that she couldn't hate their Mum anymore because she didn't know who she was anymore, let alone what she was really saying.

"Good."

----------------------------------------

"You could at least apologise or thank him for keeping you out of jail," said Meredith as she, Aimee and Derek filed out of the chief's office.

"No," said Aimee casually.

"Aimee!"

"Meredith!"

"I uh… think we got off on the wrong foot…" said Derek. He had never even heard that Meredith had a sister, except her half sister by her Dad, but he did want to get on with Meredith's family.

"No kidding," snorted Aimee.

"Can't you at least be civil?" said Meredith.

"N'sync," said Aimee simply.

"Derek, can you please give us a minute?" said Meredith wearily.

"Sure I'll see you later," said Derek to Meredith. He turned to Aimee as if he was going to say something to her but he thought better of it and just walked away.

"What are you doing here?" said Meredith once he was gone.

"What? I can't visit my big sister…" Aimee trailed off once Meredith gave her a 'cut the crap' sort of stare. "Alright, Mum stopped sending checks and I got kicked out," Aimee confessed. "Anyway it was time to move on and I haven't been to Seattle since I was nine."

"Mum was sending you checks?" said Meredith. She hadn't found any record of that when she had taken power of attorney.

"Mmhmm, every few months she would send them. I guess now I'm twenty one it's time to stand on my own two feet."

"Are you sure you're not in any trouble?"

"I'm sure… what do you think I am? A junkie, a stripper what?" said Aimee, getting defensive.

"No… it's just I haven't seen you in three years. What have you been doing?"

"Just this and that," shrugged Aimee. "Been moving around a lot. I was in Florida working in a bar and now I'm here."

"Alright. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah… I was thinking I could just stay with you in Mum's house unless she still lives there," said Aimee.

"She doesn't," said Meredith quickly. "You can stay but I have roommates now… so it's only the attic room."

"That's fine, thanks."

"I have to get back to work… I get off in a few hours so you should…"

"I saw a bar across the street, I'll meet you there," said Aimee. "And there was a hot guy around here somewhere."

"You haven't changed, Aims," laughed Meredith.

"I'm glad I haven't, this place is golden. Nothing but hot doctors everywhere… wow, I love this place," she gaped as Mark came into her line of vision.

"Grey?" he said.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan," Meredith almost groaned.

"I have a skin graft in OR 2, wanna scrub in?" he said, eyeing up Aimee.

"Sure, thank you Dr. Sloan," said Meredith, then she said to Aimee. "Try and be good."

"I'll do my best," said Aimee sweetly.

"So this is the mystery sister that decked Derek?" said Mark.

"Unfortunately," Meredith groaned.

"Yes, and now she is off to find the hot doctor from earlier, later old man," said Aimee, knowing Meredith was going to kill her for that later.

"Old man?" said Mark incredulously.

"Yeah but I mean it in the hottest way," laughed Aimee, waving and wandering off.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, her brain isn't attached to her mouth," said Meredith, hoping Aimee was going to find Alex and not George. Poor George wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"The patient is in room 2417," said Mark, still miffed about being called old.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Good morning everyone," said Aimee cheerfully the next morning.

Izzie, George, Meredith and Derek were in the kitchen. Izzie was making breakfast, none of them had to be at the hospital until nine that morning. Aimee was wearing bright pink matching bra and panties with a New York Yankees unzipped hoodie.

"What happened to you last night? Joe said you left," Meredith demanded.

"Good morning to you too," retorted Aimee, grabbing a cup of coffee. Then she noticed George blushing obviously uncomfortable with Aimee's clothes or lack of. "See something you like Georgie?"

"Stop being mean," said Meredith. "And cover up!"

"Jeez are you channeling the dragon these days?" said Aimee zipping up the hoodie. "Happy now?"

"Yes," snapped Meredith.

"This is such a double standard," moaned Aimee. "I saw some black haired chick's bare ass on my way down."

This caused George to splutter his coffee and Izzie to start giggling.

"What? It's true and not a sight I need to see when I just wake up," said Aimee.

"That's Callie, George's 'friend' and yeah she does walk around naked A LOT!" said Izzie.

"Well Georgie, you might want to mention that three women live here and we don't need to see her jiggling bits okay?"

"Um…I have to go," said George blushing as he bumbled towards the door.

"Oh I feel bad," said Aimee. "George is so sweet!"

"ALEX!…" shouted George from the hallway.

"Oh no," groaned Aimee as Izzie and Meredith all but ran into the hall.

"Alex what are you doing here?" asked Izzie even though it was obvious that he had spent the night and was trying to sneak out the front door.

"Oh I was just leaving," said Alex.

"Then go," Aimee all but shoved him out the door.

"But…" said Alex still half asleep.

"Don't call me, I'll call you," she called after him, closing the door.

"That was a little harsh," said Derek who was watching from kitchen doorway.

"No harsher than Meredith's 'I'm going for a shower and when I get back you won't be here' line," snapped Aimee.

"You slept with Alex?" said Meredith. "Alex?"

"Yes," said Aimee.

"In your first night in Seattle?"

"Correct."

"Aimee!"

"Meredith!"

"Stop that!"

"Alright children behave," said Izzie. "We have to go to work."

"Tell her to stop channeling Mum then, you used to be cool," said Aimee to Meredith. "And didn't you do that prick on your first night in Seattle?"

"Aimee! Stop that." Said Meredith getting frustrated.

"Oh I'm going back to bed," said Aimee throwing her arms up in the air dramatically. "You need to lighten up."

"And you need to grow up," Meredith called, then muttered more to herself than anything. "I am channeling my mother…kill me now"

* * *

"Come on Meredith don't you think you are a little harsh on your sister," said Izzie. "She seems nice." 

"You do not know my sister," said Meredith. "She is...annoying, a slob and she slept with Alex!"

"So...it's Alex," shrugged Izzie. "He sleeps with everyone."

"She called Sloan an 'old man' but she meant it 'in the hottest way' apparently."

"The girl has balls."

"You don't understand Iz...if you think I can be dark and twisty just wait until you put Aimee and my mother in the same room as each other."

"Doesn't she know your Mother is ill?" asked Izzie, she had wondered. Aimee always referred to Ellis as 'The Dragon', she had never acknowledged that she was ill.

"No she doesn't, I told you that my mother didn't want anyone except me to know."

"But she is your sister, it's her Mom too."

"My mother and Aimee are...so different yet so similar and Aimee makes it her mission in life to piss her off and my mother never knew how to handle people at the best of times," sighed Meredith getting tired of trying to explain it to Izzie, she really needed Cristina for this. "It's just complicated."

"She'll find out about your Mum sooner or later, wouldn't you rather it came from you so you can give her time with your Mother while she is still lucid, give her a chance to say goodbye."

"I don't know," said Meredith. "Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Meredith," said Aimee. Meredith had just finished her shift at the hospital, and she and Derek were just about to leave when Aimee appeared from the parking lot.

"Aimee, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call," she said. "Exactly when were you going to tell me that the Dragon was in a home?"

"Uh… what?"

"The Dragon… your mother in a home... Alzheimer's… does any of this ring a bell?" shouted Aimee.

"What do you mean, you got a call?"

"The Dragon found a lump, the home is bringing her in," said Aimee, still glaring at Meredith.

"A lump?" asked Meredith, worry evident in her voice.

"They suspect breast cancer," said Aimee, softer than before.

"Breast cancer? But… she…"

"Oh don't act all shocked, you didn't even tell me that she was ill, never mind in a home… I thought she was still alright, I had no idea it had gotten this bad," said Aimee, then she said angrily. "You should have told me!"

"She wouldn't let me," said Meredith desperately, trying to make Aimee understand.

"Yeah Mummy loves secrets!" shouted Aimee.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe we should take this inside," said Derek, aware that they were causing a scene.

"No, you take it inside!" shouted Aimee. "I told you she was coming in! I'm done!"

"Aimee, don't be ridiculous. Come inside and at least see her, she still has some good days," said Meredith, feeling overwhelmingly guilty.

"The Dragon has never had good days where I'm concerned," snapped Aimee. "And you couldn't even tell me."

"I'm sorry," said Meredith. "She wouldn't let me."

"Whatever! I'm out of here, I'll see you in another three years Mere," said Aimee, getting into her rental car.

"Aimee, come back! You have to see her!" Meredith called, but Aimee had driven off.

"Come inside," said Derek, putting his arm around Meredith. "She'll calm down and come back."

"Poor Meredith," said Addison. She and Mark had seen the whole thing.

"Hmmmm," said Mark, not really interested. "So how about dinner and then…"

"God," groaned Addison. "Because I say two words to you, you think I'm going to jump into bed with you!"

"Always worked before," Mark retorted.

"Ugh, never again," said Addison, wrinkling her face in disgust.

-----------------------------------------------

"You look like a girl with a story."

"Oh, the old guy from the hospital," said Aimee, barely looking up from her drink. Aimee had gone back to the house and grabbed some clothes. She couldn't bring herself to leave Seattle, so she had checked into a hotel, coincidently the same one as Mark.

"The kid that knocked Derek out," said Mark, realising she wasn't just a drunk woman sitting at the hotel bar.

"Why are you sitting down?" said Aimee rudely.

"To order a drink," said Mark, signaling to the bartender to bring him a Scotch. "So…"

"Oh God, are you seriously going to try and pick me up?" groaned Aimee, downing another shot of tequila.

"Well that depends. Would I have a shot?"

"Not enough Tequila in the world," said Aimee, slurring her words slightly.

"I can be very persuasive."

"How old are you?" said Aimee bluntly. "Forty? Forty-five?"

"Somewhere in that region," said Mark, not appreciating her bringing up his age again.

"I just turned twenty-one," said Aimee. "And I have enough Daddy issues without sleeping with someone old enough to be my father."

"Alright, I am officially not attracted to you in the slightest," said Mark. He hadn't realised she was so young, she looked so much like Meredith that he had assumed that there was only a year or so between them.

"Good, now go and pick up a Grandma and leave me the hell alone," said Aimee, definitely slurring her words more and more.

"Yeah… there really isn't anyone in tonight," said Mark, looking round. "I thought you were staying with Meredith?"

"Well now I'm not, I have to pretend to be indignant and mad," said Aimee. "You know McDreamy pretty well right? You slept with his wife and he got pissed and moved here… so you must know him."

"I know Derek better than anyone," said Mark.

"Is he an asshole? Is he a good guy?"

"Derek is a mother's dream for their daughter," said Mark. "I was always the rough and ready bad boy and Derek was the good guy."

"Rough and ready," giggled Aimee. "Aren't you an arrogant ass? I bet you even had the black motorbike."

"So… why are you pretending to be mad and indignant?" said Mark, rather than admit that he did have a black motorbike.

"Because Mommy is a bitch," said Aimee, too drunk to realise that he was changing the subject.

"Ah, wasn't Ellis Grey admitted for a biopsy tonight?"

"Yeah and I had to pretend I didn't know she had Alzheimer's and then lay a guilt trip on Meredith," said Aimee, downing even more Tequila.

"How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough," said Aimee in a tone that clearly said that it was none of his business.

"Alright," said Mark. "So you had to pretend to not know that Ellis Grey has lost her marbles?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh… I can't tell you that," said Aimee drunkenly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"I'm a doctor," said Mark.

"You aren't very bright, are you?"

"I just meant you can tell me, call it Doctor/Patient confidentiality."

"Why would you care?"

"Curiosity," shrugged Mark. "Plus I don't want it on my conscience if you lose it and shoot up a deli."

"Fine," groaned Aimee. "The Dragon told me about the Alzheimer's when I was diagnosed with a brain tumor."

"A brain tumor."

"Yeah… pretty big too," said Aimee. "Anyways the Dragon paid me to keep it quiet…"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because the only family Meredith had was me and the Dragon, and she couldn't handle the Dragon going insane and me having a tumor. The Dragon said I could be helped by hiring people but she was losing her mind and needed Meredith… so she gave me the names and numbers of some surgeons and four hundred thousand dollars."

"You got stiffed, surgery alone costs about half a million," grunted Mark.

"You know, that's the funny thing," laughed Aimee bitterly. "I actually had insurance… she never thought I would do something that responsible. The whole sorry thing only cost me five thousand dollars for a decent hair piece."

"Wow… you could never tell," said Mark, staring at her hair.

"That was three years ago, dumb ass," said Aimee. "This is my natural hair."

"Oh right, sorry," he mumbled.

"So Meredith thinks I hate her and the Dragon has cancer," Aimee concluded.

"Tough one."

"And if you repeat a single word of this I will castrate you with a rusty scalpel," said Aimee. "I have one too, you know. Stole it from Boston General when I was fourteen, much more effective than a pocket (it) knife."

"Even if the Dragon has cancer, shouldn't you go and see her?" said Mark. "Even if it is just to let her have it?"

"Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for my very few reviewers - MissRe, lillynilly, Rory176, KateToddRox, Amythest Girl, VMsuperfan, listentoyourheart555, Orchidae, sassylilthang, Love-Patrick-Dempsey. You guys are awesome!!**

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell am I doing?" Aimee whispered to herself. She was standing outside her mother's hospital room, she knew that in theory she should be there to see how she was doing and if she actually had cancer. But Aimee really didn't like her mother. Sure she loved her because she was her mother, but she didn't like her and hated being around her. "It'll be fine, the Dragon is asleep and will probably think I'm a nurse or something."

"You came!" said Meredith. She, Bailey, Derek, Mark and the rest of Bailey's interns were just about to round on Ellis.

"Yeah I came… I thought you guys would have done your stuff by now," said Aimee.

"The biopsy is scheduled for later on this morning," said Meredith.

"Oh right… so anything I can do right now?" said Aimee.

"No, just sit with her," said Bailey kindly.

"Yeah… I was kinda hoping you would say I had to fill out some paperwork or something," said Aimee. "Is she lucid?"

"Yeah she's having a good day, her time is still a little messed up but she'll recognize you," said Derek.

"Ah… are you sure there isn't some form or something? Does she need cable in her room?"

"I filled out all the paperwork," said Meredith. "Please just sit with her while we update her."

"Fine," said Aimee, feeling guilty. All the doctors were looking at her like she was the anti-Christ for not wanting to sit with her mother suffering from Alzheimer's and possibly breast cancer. "I can sit there," she said, patting her bag.

"What is… did you bring wine?" demanded Meredith, groping Aimee's bag.

"No," said Aimee indignantly. "Tequila."

"I'll take what I can get," muttered Meredith, shooting Aimee a glare.

"Aimee, what are you doing here?" demanded Ellis as Aimee walked into her room.

"I came to see how you were doing," said Aimee, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"Why? I don't want you here, where is Meredith? Does she know you're here?" said Ellis. She had acknowledged the doctors but not that one of them was Meredith.

"I'm right here, Mum," said Meredith softly.

"No… you need to leave now. Get on a plane and go," said Ellis harshly to Aimee.

"Mum," said Meredith shocked. She knew Ellis and Aimee never got on but Ellis was never this openly cruel to her.

"Don't worry about it," said Aimee. "She doesn't know what is going on. I'll wait outside for you all to do your stuff." Then she got up and left.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry," said Meredith as they all came out of Ellis' room. "She must be remembering when you were at boarding school or something."

"Don't worry about it Mere," said Aimee. "The Dragon is ill."

"Just be patient with her, she is still in there."

"Oh god, I hope not," said Aimee. "Lunch later?"

"Sure," said Meredith, wondering why Aimee didn't seem as mad at her as she had been the night before. "You seem a little calmer today."

"Life is short Mere," sighed Aimee. "And I know how the Dragon can be better than anyone. It's all good."

"I am really sorry for not telling you."

"Don't worry about it," said Aimee. "I'm going to go and sit with her."

"Alright," said Meredith. "They should be along for her in about an hour."

"Okay," said Aimee, going into Ellis' room.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Ellis as Aimee sat down on the chair next to her bed. "You can't be here."

"Relax, Mum," sighed Aimee.

"You better not have told Meredith about your… condition," said Ellis harshly.

"I haven't," said Aimee, sad to see her Mum in such a state. "Mum, listen to me for a second."

"You know Meredith can't handle both of us…"

"Mum… I had my brain tumor three years ago," said Aimee softly. "Your Alzheimer's got worse, you've been in a home for almost two years."

"You're just saying that!" Ellis accused. "This is one of your games."

"No Mum, it isn't," said Aimee sadly.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Ellis.

"Calling you what?"

"Mum, you never call me Mum. It's always 'the Dragon' or that bitch or Mother. You're pitying me!"

"I'm trying to be nice here!" snapped Aimee.

"You are lying… you can't accept that…"

"I'm not lying. Give me your hand," shouted Aimee, holding her hand out for Ellis's. She visibly hesitated. "Oh what do you think I'm going to do, stick it in a blender?"

Ellis gave Aimee her hand, and Aimee guided it along her head until Ellis could feel her surgical scar.

"See, I had the surgery they got the tumor out and I had chemo. It's gone," said Aimee.

"And you're alright?" asked Ellis in a concerned voice.

"Yes, the tumor is gone," sighed Aimee.

"Good, at least you can be cured," said Ellis.

"And once again, it's all about you… some mothers might actually be happy to know that their daughter beat cancer but not you… oh no, you have to bring it back to you!" said Aimee bitterly. "And Meredith doesn't know about it so when you go loopy again keep your trap shut!"

"Loopy?" said Ellis snidely. "I assume from your very technical vocabulary that you still haven't done anything worthwhile with your life."

"Oh no Mummy, you're wrong there," said Aimee. "I'm hoping to get my own stripper pole at the local club."

"Aimee!" exclaimed Meredith. She had just finished rounds and wanted to check how Aimee and Ellis were getting on. "Mum is sick she does not need you antagonizing her with lies."

"Well I've been the caring daughter, you take over now," snapped Aimee. "I'm going to get breakfast."

"Can't you try and be patient with her?"

"Do you want anything Mother?" asked Aimee.

"Black coffee," said Ellis coldly.

"Coming up," said Aimee, grabbing her bag and getting up. "Happy now?"

"You can't be like that with her now," whispered Meredith. "She's sick. She is a pain in the ass, but it's not often that she is lucid."

"She isn't completely lucid," said Aimee. "She's three years behind."

"It's still a good day for her."

"Whatever! I'm going for breakfast, I'll be back before they take her away."

* * *

**I'm actually really starting to like this story now, and I'm trying to not make Aimee a Mary-Sue. I have a lot of really goog ideas for the next few chapters. Oh and Aimee and McSteamy are NOT going to get together, I think they both just need a messed up friend. Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. So yeah that's it. PLZ REVIEW though because the number of reviews are quite disappointing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Ellis had now had her biopsy, and they were just waiting for the results now. Molly Grey had just been admitted for an emergency caesarean, bringing her father with her. Meredith and Aimee were sitting with Ellis, who was still sedated. Meredith was trying to work up the courage to tell Aimee about their father being in the hospital.

"So… do you need to get back to work?" said Aimee.

"Yeah, in a little while," said Meredith. "I just… what I wanted to… I mean… Aims…"

"Are you going to spit it out sometime today?"

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Your father is here in the hospital with his pregnant daughter and wife," said Aimee calmly.

"You know?"

"Yeah I saw them earlier… he hasn't changed much in twenty two years," said Aimee. "You really didn't have to agonize over how to tell me. I don't care."

"Aimee, this is me it's alright to freak out. Hell I'm freaking out," said Meredith.

"That is because you remember him, he was once your Dad, he was never mine. He's just a guy that was once married to the Dragon," said Aimee, still completely calm.

"He is your father."

"Biologically maybe," said Aimee. "But he's never been around for either of us, so… this doesn't have to affect us in any way. I don't see why you're freaking out."

"The father that walked out on me when I was five and before you were even born… Aimee even you can't be totally okay about it."

"I am."

"Just stop being…" Meredith started, being cut off by her pager. "I have to go."

"Then go, I'll come and find you when we get the results," said Aimee as if nothing had happened.

"Alright."

------------------------------------------

"Hey Grandpa," Aimee said. Ellis was still sedated and she was going insane being stuck in the depressing room alone. She had decided to wander around, then she came across Mark in his office. "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork," said Mark, looking up. "How is Dr. Grey?"

"Meredith is… damaged but holding up," said Aimee. "The Dragon is unconscious."

"Do you need something?"

"A distraction," said Aimee.

"Shouldn't you close the door then?" smirked Mark.

"Have you taken your little blue pill in time?" snapped Aimee.

"HEY!"

"Oh relax, old man," sighed Aimee, closing the office door and sitting down opposite Mark. "I am _never_ going to do you, ever!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I already said I want a distraction," said Aimee as if he was an idiot.

"Okay… do you want to talk about… cancer or something?"

"Nice try," smirked Aimee. "You might have gotten me to spill my guts last night, but today I'm sober."

"So again what do you want?"

"Something to distract me from all the thought swirling round my head… I need to think about something meaningless and shallow and so naturally I thought of you."

"Oh that's nice."

"I've never claimed to be nice," said Aimee, grinning wickedly. "So come on, any problem you have?"

"No, I'm good. Life is good."

"Come on, there must be something. Are you having trouble getting into nurse's pants? Ex-best friend plotting your untimely death? Come on, something, anything!"

"Is that going to shut you up and make you go away?" sighed Mark.

"I'll certainly consider it."

"Alright fine," said Mark.

"Oh yay, tell me now!" said Aimee, starting to look a perkier.

"So you know Addison?"

"McWife, yeah I know that story. You screwed McWife behind McDreamy's back, you all came out here blah blah blah."

"Right so we've been… screwing on and off but then she… hates me until she wants me. What is with that? The sex is great but that's it!"

"Right, McWife is the hot redhead right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I am going to do my best to talk boy so bear with me," said Aimee.

"Okay," said Mark warily.

"You're a booty call, a skanky bar whore!" said Aimee as if that explained everything.

"What?!"

"Well the redhead, even though I did call her firecrotch, she's hot but classy right? And you are an easy lay, it takes very little effort on her part to get you to drop your scrubs…"

"Where is this going?"

"I'm getting there," Aimee scolded. "As I was saying you're a booty call, good for great sex but that's it!"

"I don't understand."

"Alright I need more boy talk," muttered Aimee, before continuing. "It's like how men are with women. You want repeat performances with McWife but you wouldn't mind the occasional dinner in between lays. But think about a skank… like syph nurse Olivia, have you done her?"

"Yeah so?"

"Perfect example. She screwed you after what? One drink and little sweet talk?" said Aimee, enjoying watching him squirm a little.

"More or less."

"And you would not want a repeat performance with her because she is too easy and little slutty. You would always make sure you had a rubber on with Olivia because well let's face it you could catch something nasty—"

"Again what does this have to do with anything?"

"It's the same for McWife. You're skanky syph nurse, too easy and little slutty. Try being a little more unavailable when she booty calls you."

"Seriously! You're a disturbing chick you know that?" chuckled Mark.

"I know, it's all part of my charm."

"Uh… your sister is just outside," said Mark, who had suddenly noticed Meredith hovering outside looking none too amused.

"Oh crap, the Dragon's cancer test," said Aimee, getting up. "Thanks for the distraction, Old Man."

"Anytime, Kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Mer I need your help," gasped Aimee. Ellis was due to go into surgery in a few hours, she had breast cancer but they couldn't tell if it had spread further.

"What?" hissed Meredith she was supposed to be doing charts for Mark, and he had already pulled her up for slacking.

"I lost the Dragon."

"What?"

"I lost her," said Aimee as if she was speaking to someone really stupid. "I went to get coffee and when I got back she was gone."

"You left her," exclaimed Meredith.

"I was thirsty, she is soul destroying," said Aimee feeling a little defensive. She had been sitting with her mother for two days, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Fine we just have to find her," sighed Meredith.

"I was gone for a few minutes," Aimee insisted. "I am not an imbecile."

"Whatever," said Meredith exasperated.

"Dr Grey, the patient in 2217 needs a bandage change," snapped Mark.

"What is she a nurse?" Aimee called back.

"Did you say something Dr. Grey or was it just your smart ass sister getting on my nerves?" shouted Mark.

"Just my sister," muttered Meredith.

"Stop being an old fart, the Dragon is missing and I need help trying to find her, unless you want to get up off your fat ass" shouted Aimee.

"Not the way to get me to be nice," snapped Mark.

"A patient is missing I was merely informing a member of staff," said Aimee sweetly while drawing Mark daggers.

"Fine Grey go and find her," he snapped. "A nurse is more use to me."

"You're an asshole," hissed Aimee.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I assume firecrotch still isn't willing to 'cuddle'"

"Bitch!"

---------------------------------------

"What the hell…" said Aimee dangerously. She had just checked in what she thought was an empty scrub room for her mother and found her in an embrace with none other than Richard Webber.

"Meredith go away," hissed Ellis.

"Go bad to your room," said Aimee grabbing Ellis' hand.

"Meredith let me go," protested Ellis.

"Mum are you alright?" asked Meredith sprinting towards the scrub room.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here am I?" said Ellis looking lost.

"No Mum you're not," said Meredith gently. "Come on I'll take you back."

"Mum what are you doing here?" said Ellis to Aimee.

"Mum? I'm not your Mum," said Aimee. "You think I'm Grandma."

"Are you going to try and talk me out of Med school?" shouted Ellis. "It won't work, I am a surgeon…let me live my life."

"I look like Grandma," muttered Aimee who had only vague memories of her Grandmother. "As if being like you wasn't enough?"

"Aimee behave!" said Meredith sternly leading Ellis away.

"Funny I was going to stay the same to Dr. Webber," said Aimee remembering what she had saw.

------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Meredith. She had just put her Mum back into her room and came out to waiting area to find Aimee ripping into the Chief, while Thatcher and his wife looked on, she assumed they were waiting for an update on their granddaughter.

"Uh…Meredith uh…your uh…" stuttered Thatcher.

"Can we please talk calmly and rationally?" said the Chief using his 'I'm the boss and you better damn well do as I say' voice.

"Talk? You want to talk to me about coping a feel of my mother?" yelled Aimee. "I don't see a single reason why I shouldn't have you stricken off, unless groping Alzheimer's patients is in your job description?"

"There is no need for…" started the Chief trying to appease Aimee.

"Let me just get one thing straight," said Aimee looking his straight in the eye. "I am not Meredith, you do not have any influence over my career. And as much as I hate it at times, I am very much my mother's daughter and I will take this to the medical Association and yank your license…in fact I will take great pleasure in it."

"Aimee what are you doing?" hissed Meredith.

"Okay Mer you're a doctor is it ethical that I found your chief of surgery in an empty scrub room with our loony tunes mother, making out?"

"We were not…" started the Chief strongly.

"You really wanna argue about it?" snapped Aimee.

"Aimee please stop," pleaded Meredith.

"Why?" ranted Aimee. "Is it alright for him to take advantage of a sick old woman just because he had an affair with her twenty two years ago?"

"You know about that?" gasped Meredith.

"Mum told me when I was nine," Aimee snapped. "The same day she told my I was wrong…I had the wrong DNA, if only I was his her life would have been perfect instead she was landed with me."

"That isn't true," said Meredith even though she knew it sounded like something Ellis Grey would say.

"Yeah it is. So it will be a pleasure to report him."

"Aimee your Mother she…"

"Don't even try…" she snapped again, looking remarkably like Ellis, her eyes were cold and the only emotion evident in them was anger. "to talk to me about my mother. Nobody knows what that woman is capable of more than me."

"Aimee you need to calm down," said Meredith placing her hand on Aimee's shaking arm.

"No I need a drink," gasped Aimee suddenly feeling drained.

"Are you alright?" asked Thatcher timidly.

"Like you give a shit," said Aimee venomously.

"Grey scrub in in OR four," said Mark who had heard the scene along with half the hospital.

"Uh…I should really," started Meredith.

"Go," he said firmly. "I'll take care of the Drama Queen."

"Lucky me," muttered Aimee.

"Do you get off on causing a scene?" said Mark. "What is it 'Mummy liked big sister more' so you have to be center of attention now?"

"Screw you!"

"I would if I could."


End file.
